Since Eastern prickly pear, which belongs to the genus Opuntia, contains large amounts of various minerals such as calcium, magnesium, and the like, pectin ingredients, and the like, in addition to dietary fiber and vitamins, Eastern prickly pear is a nutritionally or pharmacologically excellent plant. As effects of Eastern prickly pear, an anti-inflammatory and analgesic effect and pulmonary tuberculosis alleviating effect were disclosed in “Dongeuibogam” (Korean traditional medical encyclopedia) and it was disclosed in Chinese traditional medicine dictionary that Eastern prickly pear had a function of improving a flow of Qi and blood circulation, lowering fevers, and detoxifying poisons. Further, as a diabetes therapeutic agent, a capsule and a tablet containing an ingredient of Eastern prickly pear were developed in Mexico.
Meanwhile, Eastern prickly pear as described above is ground as it is to thereby be drunk, or heated for a long period of time, and then extracted, such that an extract thereof is drunk. However, in a case of grinding Eastern prickly pear and eating the ground material of Eastern prickly pear as it is, nutritional ingredients are not destroyed, which is nutritionally preferable. However, there is an offensive smell due to a terpene ingredient, such that it is a little difficult to eat Eastern prickly pear. Further, in the extract prepared by heating Eastern prickly pear at a high temperature, a relatively large amount of the nutritional ingredients is destroyed due to heating treatment for a long period of time, and as Eastern prickly pear is exposed to heat over the long period of time, a unique flavor, taste, color, or the like, thereof is changed, and freshness thereof is deteriorated, such that preference therefor may be rather deteriorated.
A preparation method of a drink containing Eastern prickly pear, which is characterized by adding pectin degrading enzyme and starch degrading enzyme in order to extract active ingredients of Eastern prickly pear, has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2008-0103748, but the pectin degrading enzyme and starch degrading enzyme are used simply to soften the flesh of the Eastern prickly pear, and does not actually change the physical properties of Eastern prickly pear itself.
In addition, a composition for preventing or treating uterine cervical cancer, containing an organic solvent extract of Eastern prickly pear has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0004260.
Various physiological activities of Eastern prickly pear as described above have been known, but an effect on reflux esophagitis or skin diseases is not yet known. Particularly, an effect of fermented Eastern prickly pear obtained by fermenting Eastern prickly pear is also not known.